


Downtime

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gangsters, M/M, Miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Hades have a few hours to kill. (There's a little plot here but you kind of have to look for it.)</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/349218.html">this image</a> by Indelicateink, who is also responsible for Miamiverse in general, so basically totally her fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indelicateink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelicateink/gifts).



Jake finished his cigarette in the bathroom, or what passed for one. 

Hades's apartment wasn't really anything. Just a room and a sink and a toilet. But it was kind of nice, still. It felt like a real person lived there, not some asshole whose only joys were coke and fucking with people. Plus Hades had brought him back here. He didn't figure that happened very often. 

He was sore, but that was okay. Good sore. He hadn't had anybody's dick in his ass for a while. Ulysses would probably kill Hades if he knew. Maybe not. Sometimes Ulysses just found this shit funny. There'd been that guy up in Golden Glades. Jake was pretty sure he'd given him a new car. Cam was different. Cam was property. Property had to do what it was told. Who knew what category he'd slotted Hades into? 

There were books on the back of the toilet seat. He picked one up. _Transitions: Making Sense of Life's Changes._ Huh. Looked boring. He put it back down. 

He came back and curled up against Hades. Hades had put his glasses back on but he seemed about half-asleep. He smelled good. He still had a feather in his hair, from the wings in his booth. It wavered a little in the current from the air conditioning. 

"You're shedding," Jake said, picking it out. "Your wings, whatever." 

"Yes," Hades said, passing a hand over his hair. Shit, he looked good. Like porcelain and that dark wood, teak maybe? Like a sculpture. His hands were nice too, those perfect nails. They'd felt good digging into Jake's hips. He wondered if Hades got manicures.

"You're daydreaming," Hades said, but not with any irritation. 

"We should go to the beach," Jake said. 

"I'd get sunburned." 

"Yeah," Jake said. "But I'd put lotion on you. Make you feel all better."

"Perhaps," Hades said, shifting his weight, "we should skip the unpleasantness and jump straight to the lotion." He reached over and snapped the elastic of Jake's thong. "What do you think?" 

"That sounds all right." His cock thought so, too, coming back to life in the tight nylon. He wriggled a little closer. Hades rested his hand on Jake's thigh and just like that, Jake was hard again. "I do, though," Jake said. "Want to take you somewhere. Get you out into the sunlight." 

"The lord of the underworld needs no sunlight," he said, and kissed Jake's cheek. 

"You'd look good, though," he said. "All that white, the white beach, your pretty face...." 

"I might disappear." Hades smiled. "Like a vampire." 

"You're not a vampire. I've seen you eat garlic." He reached up to pull Hades's glasses back off. "But if you want to jump to the lotion...."

Hades put a hand up and grabbed his hand before he could touch the frames. "Don't," he said. 

"Sorry." 

"It's all right," he said. "I want to see you." 

"You really that blind?" 

He laughed. "Like a bat," he said. "Didn't I tell you I only live in the dark?" 

"I dunno if I can bottom again," Jake said. 

"That's all right." Hades shifted his weight. "I'm sure we can find something to do." 

Jake leaned over and kissed him. "I have a lot of ideas," he said. 

Hades grinned. "Do you? I thought you were creative from the moment I first saw you." 

"You have no idea," Jake said, feeling his breath come faster already. "Come here. Closer." 

"Closer," Hades said, "sounds delightful." 

Jake could see his boxers tenting. He straddled him, pushing his cock against Hades's through the fabric. "Yeah," he agreed. "That's good. Let's do that." 

Hades knotted a hand into the string of Jake's thong and pulled it down, letting his cock out, smiling in pleasure. 

_We shouldn't do this,_ Jake thought. _If I'm not careful, I'll get us both killed._ He put his hand on Hades's cock and smiled when Hades moaned. _Fuck it._ It's not like it didn't bite him in the ass when he was dumb enough to try to do the right thing. To hell with it. All of it. 

Hades pushed their cocks together, jacking them both, his eyes fixed on Jake's face. "Yes," he said. 

_Yeah,_ Jake thought, thrusting against him, feeling his heart pumping faster, his cock stiffening further. 

"You on the beach," Hades said, sounding only a little breathless though his cock was rock-hard. "I confess that would be worth seeing." 

"I work ha -- hard for this--" Shit, how could he _do_ that? How could he just talk like normal? -- "this look, kay?" 

"Of course," Hades smiled. "You're working very hard, right now...." He took a breath, finally a little off-balance. Jake would've grinned if he'd had the mental energy to spare. "Oh," he said. "You are delightful, I confess--" 

"You have no idea, baby--" 

"I'm getting there, oh--" His fingers twisted a little as he stroked, making Jake's body and mind twist. Jake's nipples were stiff in the cold air, and when Hades reached up with his free hand and tweak one, Jake cried out, feeling his hips starting to thrust, almost uncontrollable now, the pleasure building, the heat between them so intense he could hardly stand it. 

"Damn," Jake said. "Damn. Hades--" 

Hades came first, his perfect rhythm finally broken by hard, hot thrusts against Jake. He moaned a little as his come hit Jake's stomach, and Jake wondered what he was like when he lost it, really lost it, what it would take to get him to make some real noise.... That was enough. He came hard, white light behind his eyes, crying out and collapsing against Hades's chest. 

Hades knotted his hand into Jake's hair. "Ah," he said. "I'm afraid I might begin making this a habit." 

Jake kissed his mouth, soft, warm. "Would that be so bad?" 

"I've tried to avoid making any kind of attachments for some time," Hades said. 

Jake didn't answer that. Sometimes you just had to keep your mouth shut. 

"I have to work in...four hours," Hades said. "I should get some rest." He pulled his glasses off and rested them on the shabby wooden nightstand. "You can stay, if you'd like." 

"Yeah," Jake said. "Thanks. You want me to grab a washcloth or something?" 

Hades closed his eyes. "Please," he said. He was asleep by the time Jake got back from the bathroom. He looked different, younger. 

_I've tried to avoid making any kind of attachments for some time._

Shit, Jake shouldn't get attached either. That was fine. 

Still, a couple hours of sleep wouldn't hurt anything. He slid his thong off and got back into bed.


End file.
